the journal of a fallen angel
by vinniezgirl
Summary: After Frankie’s daughter’s death he uncovers her journal and finally understands the events leading up to her death. Will this discovery help him move on or will it make him blame his self for her death. A JERSEY BOYS FIC! R&R PLZ!
1. Chapter 1

Title: The journal of a fallen angel 

Author: vinniezgirl

Summary: After Frankie's daughter's death he uncovers her journal and finally understands the events leading up to her death. Will this discovery help him move on or will it make him blame his self for her death.

Disclaimer: I don't own jersey boys or any of the hot actors in it… so sad I know.

A/N: Heya! This is the first Jersey boys fic I've posted and I think my reader over at the newsies fic are getting mad at me because I've lost my feelings for newsies now it's just jersey boys and… well… jersey boys. Read and REVIEW please!

Chapter one:

The discovery.

After Frankie got the call he managed to stay pulled together to go to the morgue and verify that it was his daughter laying on the steel table, dead. When he got there he was met by a nurse, at any other occasion he'd most likely try to get her phone number. But this was not an ordinary occasion, she walked him over to where she was being held. As soon as he got there he saw her, and she was most definitely his daughter. the whole time he remained completely silent, fearing that if he opened his mouth he'd cry. The nurse gave him some papers to fill out and a box of the items found on her at the time of death. Frankie sadly took the items and made his way home. Apon arrival he opened the box and inside it he found a 10 year diary he'd bought her when she was nine that still had a few empty pages. He saw many other items but he only cared for the diary.He couldn't help but thinking that ge'd get to know his daughter better if he read it after all he only saw her every so often and had just began to speak with her on a regular basis a few weeks before her death. So he opened up the diary and a weird feeling came over him: he'd never invaded his daughter's privacy but now he has. And he began to read…

A/N: so do you like it??? I promise I'll put up a new chappie soon. Just PLEASE REVIEW! If you don't review you're not a REAL jersey boys fan… just kidding. Just review I truly don't care if you say you hate this story… just say SOMETHING! Thax

_**Once a broadway lover, always a broadway lover… NO EXEPTIONS!**_

_**-Vinniezgirl**_


	2. A few pages in

A/N: I'M BBBAAAACCCCKKK! Hope you like this chappy!! R&R please.

_Dear diary,_

_Papa got this for me for my birthday. It was great I got so much stuff but I have to go to bed, I'll write soon._

_Love,_

Francine Valli. 

Frankie smiled at the memory of his nine year old daughter while he flipped through the pages. He came to an entry about 6 months later.

_Dear diary,_

_Mommy's up in her bedroom, and she's been there for three hours. When ever I go to her room I see smoke coming from it. Papa's been gone for awhile, he left the day after my birthday. I miss him._

_Love,_

_Francine._

His smile vanished at those last words, finally coming to a realization that he wasn't the best dad ever. He quickly flipped a few more pages.

_Dear diary,_

_Mom keeps on talking bad about papa, and she tells me everything's fine. I'm 10 I know that pa's cheating on mom. He's gonna miss my birthday again._

_Love,_

_Francine v._

He quickly put down the book and decided to go to bed, although he knew he wouldn't rest easy until he finished reading Francine's diary. But he was able to fall asleep for that one night.

A/N: so how'd you like it?? I'm sorry I wasn't able to update for awhile my internet has been down and I've suffered SEVERE writers block.


	3. a dream and a reunion

**A/N: Hey I'm on a writing rampage today… weird…**

**Francine: you mean I'M on a writing rampage.**

**Me: no you don't have the keyboard.**

**Francine: and your point is??? **

**Me: I'M the author.**

**Francine: whatever. Hey people I'm Francine, allegra's muse, you see I'm here to spice up the authors' notes and the fics because we ALL know that allegra can be a little boring. So I'm here to tell her how I think the stories should go.**

**Me: just shut up! so here's a new chappy!!!**

Frankie saw Francine walking out of the house to a friend's and when she arrived she went in and sat on the couch with Joe DeNero a heroin junkie.

"_Hey Frankie." Said Joe._

"_Don't call me by my father's name. So whaddaya have today?" Francine said coldly._

"just the usual." Said Joe as he handed Francine some heroin in a paper bag, "there's enough to last the week." Francine smiled and walked home quickly. When she arrived she climbed through her window and pulled the drugs out of the bag, took all of them, and then Francine drifted asleep.

At that moment Frankie woke up yelling, "NO!! FRANCINE!!! don't do it." At the last sentence a few tear drops started seeping out of his eyes and he quickly wiped them away. Frankie glanced toward the clock, which read 5am, and he decided to take a walk. Frankie quickly pulled on some pants and a coat and as he was just about to walk out of the door he heard his roommate, Bob, ask,

"where are ya headed frank?"

"I'm just takin' a walk." He replied

"Do you mind if I join you?"

"No." They stepped outside and started walking down the lonely streets.

"So, a penny for your thoughts." Bob said, breaking the awkward silence.

"It's just that… well um… Francine, uh…" said Frankie trying not to cry and bob immediately understood.

"oh… I see. Well that's rough. I hope you don't mind me askin' but what from?"

"Heroin overdose. I don't get it. Why'd she die and not me?!?"

"Life's just weird that way… um you wanna sit down?" bob said as he noticed Frankie trying to light a smoke but wasn't able to steady the cigarette. Frankie nodded and walked to a nearby bench, he sat down and tried to light the cigarette again but failed. So bob just took the cigarette and lit it for him.

"thanks…she was so young. She was gonna be a singer, she had a bigger range than me, and then she had it all taken away from her." Frankie said to no one in particular.

"well, I think we should be heading back now." Stated bob.

"you can go I want some time alone." With that bob left and Frankie sat on the bench smoking his cigarette and staring at the stars. Soon he fell asleep with his head resting against the cool metal armrest.

THE NEXT MORNING

tommy walked down the street happily looking for Frankie and he found him laying on the bench like earlier.

"hey Frankie… wake up… c'mon bugaloo WAKE UP!!!" Tommy said while he shook Frankie.

"HEY!! Why da hell did you do that?" yelled Frankie still half asleep.

"so that's how you greet a friend you haven't seen in awhile, 'no hey Tommy how's it been' or 'hey tomooch what are ya doing outside of Las Vegas'?" Frankie smiled then got up.

"whatever, so how's life?"

"fine, How's Francine?"

"umm… she-she-she overdosed."

"Oh shit. I'm sorry man that's rough… well if it'll make you feel any better everyone's in town and we're all meeting up at the silhouettes club in 15 minutes." Frankie walked with tommy to the club and when he walked in he was greeted by half the people from his childhood, including blue sanders who was his first love when he was in high school.

A/N: so, you like???? Let me know!!! I can't tell you how much it drives an author crazy when they don't have reviews!!!

Francine: Argghhh!! I be a pirate me matey!! Argghh!!

Me: serouisly… I'm NOT writing that pirates of the carribean fiction.

Francine: BUT I LIKE IT!!!!!

Me: you're dead you CAN'T like anything.

Francine: stop rubbing that in my face!!!! Its not fair.

Me: whatever. Review please! Thanks for reading!


	4. Blue

A/N: I hope you like this chapter

**A/N: I hope you like this chapter. Plz R&R!**

**JJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJ**

As soon as blue saw Frankie she ran up to him and hugged him, Frankie just smiled.

"I haven't seen ya in forever, so how's life treatin ya??" she said happily.

"Horrible." he replied.

"Why so glum?" she asked.

"My daughter died." he said as a single tear began to run down his cheek, "but other than that I'm okay. What's up with you lately?"

"Just a little money laundering here and there, my singing career's starting to pick up again. I'm getting a record signed with Rhino productions, it's just a single but its still work. I'm sorry about you're kid, Frankie." she said.

"Good to know. Maybe I could get bob to write you a part in one of our songs for old times' sake." he said but before she could reply Joey fishes ran up to Frankie and drunkenly said.

"Heya, Frankie ol' buddy, ol' pal of mine. wanna drink?? Hey I heard about your daughter, rough, but hey life goes on so drink up! beeeeeeeeerrrrrr is gggoooooooood." Tommy walked up to him quickly.

"Joey get you're drunken ass outta here!!" Joey quickly left, "that's better. So sit down, have a drink, sing." said Tommy.

THREE HOURS LATER

"Umm, Frankie, we gotta problem." Tommy said.

"What is it?" he asked after taking a sip of beer.

"Well, blue is a little tipsy so can you take her home?"

"Yeah, I'll take her now." Frankie got up and walked over to blue. _'Step one of my evil scheme: complete. Now to get them together, officially.'_ thought Tommy.

"Heya, frankieeeee." said a very wasted blue.

"Okay, I'm taking you home." he replied.

"Awww, do I hafta??" she asked and Frankie just nodded.

IN THE CAR

"So where do ya live, blue?" Frankie inquired.

"Nowhere." she said.

"Seriously, where do you live?"

"Nowhere! I make no money! I worked as a whore for 5 frickin years until I found Tommy. Since then I've lived with different people. Now I live nowhere." she sobbed.

"Oh, god blue. I'm sorry, I had no idea. You can stay at my place okay?" she just continued to cry.

AT FRANKIE'S HOUSE

Frankie carried blue into the house and set her on his couch.

"Wait." she said, "what's this?" she said as she pulled francine's diary from behind her head.

"oh its nothing. Just francie's diary." He said.

"can I read it?" he nodded and she began to read it out loud:

_dear diary,_

My father keeps on threatening me that he'll put me in rehab if I don't stop shooting up. but what he doesn't understand is I can't if I stop I'll lose chase and if I lose chase I'll lose everything… I'll lose the money, the pleasure, everything. Y'know what? Forget what dad says. I'm going to that party tonight, I don't care what he thinks, and I don't care what'll happen.

_Love,_

F.V.

"was that the day she died?" asked blue.

"I don't know… I still don't belive she's dead… she just can't be its not possible… one minute she's alive… the next she's not." Frankie started to cry so blue hugged him until he cried himself to sleep. Unfortunately, he had the same dream as the night before except this one was worse.

THE REOCCURRING DREAM

_frankie sat next to Joe DeNiro and watched the scene go on. Right before Joe handed Francine the bag of heroine she turned to frankie and said._

"_dad you amaze me. I'm surprised you can just sit there and watch me just take these drugs… wait actually I'm not surprised after all you're just a wannabe dad. You go to my birthday parties and that's it… after all you just can't stand to be with your real family no you just want to be with you girlfriends, and friends, and rowdies, and paparazzi, and everything that you don't have to be with. I cant belive you." With that she grabbed the drugs and walked out of the room._

BACK TO REALITY

"no Francine, I didn't mean to abandon you, don't leave, don't…" mumbled frankie in his sleep.

"hey frankie, wake up!" blue said as she shook Frankie awake.

"why did Francine do it?" he said half-asleep.

"shhhh shhhhh…" blue said attempting to comort frankie but he just buried his head in her bosoms and cried.

THE NEXT DAY

frankie woke up next to blue and nearly screamed.

"blue? Why are you here? Why did I sleep next to you?" he asked.

"okay, I was drunk and you obviously were too. So you cried yourself to sleep on the couch next to me and I couldn't move you so I fell asleep so here we are. Nothing happened." She reassured him so he got up and changed his clothes, thinking, '_I wish something happened.' _

**JJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJ**

**A/N: I hoped you liked it! Please review and look out for the next chapter…**

…

**Oh and if you're a godfather fan check out the new fic I posted there called "finding my father.**


End file.
